memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Romulan Encounter/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Romulan Warbird is at high warp. INT-OUTSIDE SHUTTLE BAY The doors opened. MARTIN: (To Romulan soldiers) Hey there nice to meet you. The soldiers escorts the two men to the bridge. INT-BRIDGE Several N.D. ROMULANS attend various stations around the perimeter. A single PILOT sits at a console in front of the main Viewscreen. The Commander's station is against the back wall. It is not a chair, but a raised platform upon which the Commander stands. It's encircled by a railing to lean on and several command consoles. The entire room is forward of the Commander. Every inch of the Bridge is under her surveillance at all times -- and nothing goes on behind her back. COMMANDER SENAK is a woman with a regal bearing and the grim look of a soldier who has seen many battles. She stands on her platform, watching the Viewscreen. SENAK: Greetings I am Commander Senak of the Imperial Warbird D'Tar, (beat) who are you two. MARTIN: I am Sub-Commander S'Tar and this is my chief engineer S'Par. Senak was a bit confused but she shook it off. SENAK (Smiles): What brings such great legends like yourself to the border of Coalition Space, and what happened to the Kakov? MARTIN: It was destroyed in a battle with a Starfleet ship, the Archer. We were the only two survivors; We barely escaped with our lives. Senak looks at them both. SENAK: (to guard) Show Mister S'Par to our engine room cause I think our engines aren't working right, (beat) as for Commander S'Tar you could join me in my chambers. Senak leaves the bridge as S'Par is being escorted by a guard to head to the engine room. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer emerges from warp and meets up with a Coalition Battlegroup being led by the Yorktown-Class Starship Interceptor. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is looking out the window as the door chimed. TAYLOR: Come. The door opens and Captain Brianna Martin walks into the ready room. TAYLOR (Smiles): Brianna it's nice to meet you John has told me so much about you. Brianna sat down in the chair. CAPT. MARTIN: And he's told me a lot about you when we talk even those he's married to Hoshi. TAYLOR (Smirks): Look me and your brother are just friends we're serving on the same ship, (beat) I'm still grieving the lost of my husband James he commanded the battlegroup that was suppose to push the Star Empire back from Draken IV the first time. CAPT. MARTIN: (Re: PADD) Here's the plan of attack we'll head off the Romulans here in this sector, and hopefully push them back if not we'll take out all of their ships. Taylor picks the PADD up. TAYLOR: (re: PADD) Sounds like a plan. She hands the PADD back to Brianna. CAPT. MARTIN: Marcia I'm sorry for freaking out on you but I am only looking out for my brother. They shook hands and Brianna leaves. EXT-SPACE The Romulan Warbird drops out of warp and approaches the shipyard. INT-ROMULAN BRIDGE Senak is standing in front of her chair. SENAK: (to com) This is the IRW S'Dar requesting permission to dock. ROMULAN CO (OC): Permission granted Khazara. INT-ROMULAN QUARTERS Both John and Kyle feel a huge thud. MARTIN: (To Kyle) I think we docked at a Starbase? They walk out of the quarters and head to the docking hatch and are amazed to see a Romulan shipyard that was built to construct the Star Empire's fleets. INT-SHIPYARD CORRIDOR Romulan soldiers walk by as both John and Kyle are behind a bulkhead and they head for a command center. MARTIN: (off the console) This has a lot of data on the Romulan Imperial Fleet ships, new and old ships being built or repaired. Martin inputs commands into the console and starts downloading the information into the tricorder. CLARKSON: (off his scanner) My scanner is acting crazy. Martin takes his scanner off the console and closes it and follows Kyle to where the signal was coming from, and come up to the door. MARTIN: (Off his scanner) I'm reading high levels of neutron radiation. Martin presses the door panel and their both shocked as they see a large plasma torpedo. MARTIN: (To Clarkson) That's a very powerful torpedo. CLARKSON (Shocked): That's because it's not just a normal plasma torpedo it's a neutron torpedo. They're shocked about this. (End of Act Three, Fade out)